Cowboy Bebop Next Generation
by DJLegacy
Summary: It's the next generation bounty hunter Billy Eastwood and hacker Marcus Cannon takes off in the legendary Bebop along with a special guest.
1. Session 1 Next Cowboy

Session 1 "Next Cowboy"

"This ship is nice." I say as I enter in the space ship my brown haired gleamed as I stepped through the door.

"You have a good eye that ship was owned by the famous Spike Spiegel and Jet Black. Faye Valentine and "Crazy Ed" Edward were on this ship as well as that infamous super canine." said the space ship dealer.

"This ship is in good condition I'll pay it for eighty thousand woolongs." I hand him my card.

"Sold! Thank you very much Mr..."

"Eastwood...Billy Eastwood." I tug the collar of my leather jacket.

"Your one of Grieg Eastwood's kids the guy who owns this city? You're rich why do you not get one of those fancier models?" he asks.

"I like classics." I rub the ship with my hand. "I am going bounty hunting."

"Why you going bounty hunting when your daddy could afford anything?" he asks.

"Just because I am rich doesn't mean I can't work for my food." I replied.

"I like that attitude in a youngster." he gives me back my card and hands me the keys to the ship.

"Talk to Richard Flankheart he has exclusive bounties before they go public heres his number." he rights his number on a piece of paper he hands me the piece of paper.

"Hey thanks man." I am Billy Eastwood my dad owns one of the finest asteroid cities in the galaxy I don't want to be known as a rich boy who freeloads off his dads money no I want to be honerable and work for my money. I drive down Eastwood ave. looking for some weapons and hunting equipment. I stop in front a gun shop and I get out of my car and enter the store.

"Hey Billy Eastwood hows the family doing?" asks the gun shop owner.

"Hey Frank the family is doing good hey listen I am going to be needing guns lots of guns."

"Heh heh I got something that you will love." he goes underneath the table and brings out an assault rifle. "DH 22 assault file with net cannon press this button here it changes into a grenade launcher, lazer sights, zoomable scope, extremely accurate so you like?"

"I really like it may I give it a try?" I am in a shooting range and I shoot at a bunch of targets. I fire the net cannon.

"I'll buy it." I hand the card to him and he slides it through a machine I also buy a 9mm pistol. I walk out and put my gun in my car. I notice 3 college kids my age.

"Shit Johny Linster." I say under my breath Johny Linster and his posses were my own personal hate group they hate me cause of my family.

"Hey rich boy you going hunting? With that gun I wouldn't be surprised if you went out hunting elephants cause you can afford to." he and his posses chuckled. He does a swift punch but I move his fist out of the way.

"Being a cyborg you can block all my attacks." I forgot to mention I am a cyborg I was in an accident couple years ago and they replace my arms my left leg and I went blind in the accident so they replace my eyes.

"I studdied martial arts when I was young so I don't really need my robotic arms to block your attacks." He tries to punch with his other fist but I blocked it and I kick him in the chest with my left foot and he goes flying. His two lackeys try to fight me but I easily defeat them.

"I'm a cowboy baby." I take out my pistol and twirl my pistol on my finger and slide it in my holster. I hop in my car and drove off. I am listening to classic rock from the 90s.

_That was Kid Rock with "Cowboy" now we bring you forward to rocks golden year of 2006 with The Killers "When You Were Yo-_

_We interrupt your broadcast with important information Hunter Cruise notorious assassin is heading down I-19 in a black 2084 Ion Racer he has escape from prison after being convicted of plotting an assassination on Grieg Eastwood be aware he is well armed fifty thousand woolongs will be awarded for his recapture._

A bullet bounces off my car.

"Holy shit!" I swerve a little. It's that guy that the radio was talking about. I lean out my car and fire my pistol at Hunter's car. He rams the back of my car.

"Back off asshole!" I fire couple more shots at his car 5 bullets hits his glass making it hard for him to see he swerves and clips the rail and he does 4 barrel rolls and lands on his roof. I get out my car I load a fresh clip in my pistol a bullet comes from the car and bounces off my left leg it didn't do any damage but it hurt. The guy steps out of his car and fires couple of shots with my eyes I saw the bullets in slow motion and I dodge them I fire a shot and it hits his arm and knocks his gun out of his hand. I shoot him in the leg and he kneels I walk over to him.

"How does the Hunter feel about being the hunted?" I did a swift round house kick to his head and I knock him out. The cops arrive and put him in the police cruiser. They have my card in a machine.

"There you go Mr. Eastwood fifty thousand woolongs have been added to your account." said the policeman.

"I have found my niche." I said to myself. couple hours later I am at my family's hanger where the Bebop is being washed.

"Hey Billy your ship is ready to go!" says Marcus. "I have experience with weapons, I'm a hacker and I can help maintenance your ship can I please go bounty hunting with you?"

"Sure Marcus what kind of a buddy would I be if I said no?"

"Hey thanks man you will not regret this decision."

"Go pack up we're leaving tomorrow." we grip hands and we let go he snaps his finger and points at me. The next day we take our ship to the exit. We're sitting in the cock-pits.

"Can I do the count down buddy?" asked Marcus.

"Ok." I replied

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 blast off!" I hit the ignition switch and we launch ourselves into space.

"Well we're in space bro."

"Sweet now what?"

"Now I am going to call Richard Flankheart." I get on the phone and call the number on the paper.

"Ello?" says the man on the phone.

"Richard Flankheart?" I ask.

"This is he who are you?" ask Mr. Flankheart.

"This is Billy Eastwood."

"Oh Mr. Eastwood I was expecting your call would you like to listen to the fine collection of bounties on the market?"

"Yeah sure." I reply.

"I got a good bounty right here twenty thousand woolongs Xiao Xing he apparentally escaped from the prison on Mars he is convicted for a big time bank heist and the murder of a security guard."

"Mars eh? I'll take it!" I roll the chair to the control panel and enter in the corodanants to Mars.

"Where we going?" asked Marcus.

"Mars my friends Mars..." we are traveling through space I am exploring the ship and I come across a room called the freezer. I open it up I see a man size ice cube.

"Hmm?" I kneel down and brush the frost off. I see a man with brown hair. "Holy shit!" I fall over. Marcus comes over.

"What?" he sees the human size cube. "Woah!"

"T-thats Spike Spiegel!" I exclaimed. We chip him out and we thaw him out.

"Wh-where am I?" Spike Spiegel asks. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in the Bebo- please don't tell me Jet sold the Bebop while I was in the freezer recovering."

"Um Jet Black died years ago." I replied. "My name is Billy Eastwood my dad owns Eastwood City."

"So you a rich boy? What are you doing in this rust bucket?"

"I'm a new bounty hunter. Please don't call me a rich boy I hate being called a rich boy."

_We are arriving at Mars in 5 minutes. _Spike's eyebrow goes up.

"Why you going to Mars?"

"A con called Xiao Xing is there and I am claiming that bounty."

"You're gonna be needing my help. I know this city better then any body."

"It'll be great getting a few pointers from a professional like you." we land in Mars we walk out of the ship.

"It's good to be in the old clothes again." says Spike.

"I'm suprise the dealer didn't clear out the closet." we start searching for Xiao Xing. Everyone keeps looking at Spike as if they saw a ghost I guess its because he was assumed dead.

"Have you seen this man?" I hold up a photo of Xiao Xing. The man shook his head no.

"Have you seen this man?" the woman shook her head no. Couple of nos later.

"Have you seen this man?" I sighed and rub the spot between my eyes.

"Yeah I seen that man he is in hotel couple blocks down from here." he points to his right. Me and Spike head towards the hotel. I look up at the hotel. We enter the hotel and we walk up to the clerk.

"We're looking for Xiao Xing." said Spike.

"Oh Xiao Xing? Let me search for his name is the book." he goes down and reaches for his sub-machine gun.

"Die bitches!" he pulls the gun out but both of our pistols are pointing at his head from both sides. "Heh..." his mouth twitches.

"Wrong move." I said as I pull back the hammer of the gun. We walk up to Xiao Xing's room. I grip the gun with two hands and Spike does the same thing with his gun we lean against the wall and I look at Spike I nod at him and he nod back I step away from the door then kick open the door.

"Who da hell are you?!" said one of Xiao Xing's lackeys.

"Your worst nightmare!" I fire a shot and the bullet hits the lackeys chest and he falls down. Another lackey fires a shot and hits me in the arm.

"Billy!" shouted Spike he fires a shot at the lackey who shot me. I get up.

"I got robotic arms I'm ok."

_Just like Jet Black. _Xiao Xing is cowering behind a chair.

"Please what do you want?" asks Xiao Xing shakenly I walk over to him.

"Your bounty." I punch him in the face. The police arrived and took him into the police cruiser.

"Holy crap it's Spike Spiegel!" said one of the cops. "We thought you died in that battle against Vicious!"

"Well I almost died." said Spike. "I got cryogenically frozen in the Bebop so Jet could keep me alive till we get to a hospital. But according to Billy, Jet is dead so I got stuck there in suspended animation."

"That would explain some things." said the cop. We got paid and headed back to the Bebop.

"You did really good today Billy." said Spike.

"To be honest that wasn't my first bounty my first bounty was on Eastwood city on I-19."

"Well let me be the first to welcome you in the line of bounty hunters..." said Spike. I pull out my pistol and twirl it on my finger.

"Yippi-kai-yay." I said as I put the pistol in my holster.

_See you in space cowboy..._


	2. Session 2 Digital Love

Session 2: Digital Love

"C'mon Spike why won't you teach me your legendary fighting style?" I ask Spike.

"Because the last guy I taught got killed." replied Spike. "Besides you didn't tell me how you got your robotic parts."

"I told you that I do not remember what cause my accident all I remember is that I woke up in the hospital blind and confused."

"Must have been scary waking up blind." said Spike.

"Yeah and not remembering anything before the accident I remember who I am and my family but not anybody I recently met." couple minutes later I am looking at a computer screen trying to find anything on the accident. I see a title of an article on-line. Eastwood Bombings. I click on a video.

_We do not have confirmation that Grieg Eastwood's son Billy Eastwood aire to the Eastwood fortune had died in the explosion. This is clearly an assassination attempt on the young man's life._

_An assassination attempt? So it wasn't an accident. _I thought.

_We do have a suspect Reggie Hanson has been seen leaving young Eastwood's apartment building minutes before the explosion. _They show a picture of a long haired blond man with a rugged beard and deep blue eyes. _He is still at large and extremely dangerous._

I pick up the phone and call Richard Flankheart.

"Ello?" answers Mr. Flankheart.

"Yeah this is Billy Eastwood I need info on Reggie Hanson."

"Theres not much on him. He was last sighted on Jupiter's moon he has one hell of a award on him though sixty thousand woolongs."

"This is personal." I hang up the phone. I slide the chair to the computer and I enter in the corodenants to Jupiter's moon.

"Billy where we going?" asks Spike.

"Jupiter's moon." I replied.

"New bounty?"

"Yeah sixty thousand woolongs his name is Reggie Hanson he I found out was the one that cause my condition." we arrive at Jupiter's moon. We land in entrance bay I grab my DH 22 assault rifle and I put it in a suitcase. Before me and Spike walk out I put my hand up. "This is personal Spike." I head out I search for awhile I am walking down the street and a long blond hair man with a rugged mustache passes by me and I stop cause I recognized him.

"Reggie Hanson?" he looks at me and gasps. I pull out my DH 22 assault rifle from the suitcase he pulls out two 9mm pistols and we start shooting.

"You're gonna stay dead fool!" shouted Reggie. I fire at him with my assault rifle I hit him in the arm. "Ow damn it!"

"Yeah hurts doesn't it?!" he fires a shot at me but I move out of the way. I run towards him dodging each of his bullets I kick the last gun out of his hand and put my gun to his face. "Who hired you to kill me?!"

"I ain't telling you!" I push my gun closer to his face.

"Answer me!" I shout.

"OK, OK! I'll tell you who put the hit on you! It's-" a bullet goes through his heart.

"God damn it!" I look up and I see a man dressed in all black with a sniper rifle kneeling on the cornor of a roof top. I press a button on my gun and change the net cannon into a grenade launcher and fired a grenade to where the man was and it explodes killing the man instantly. "Damn it..." my cell-phone rings and I take it out of my pocket.

"This is Billy speak to me."

"How did the hunt go Billy?" the man chuckled in a deep voice. My eyelids go up.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"That's something you don't need to know, but know this I am the man who is gonna take down your whole family." he laughs and hangs up. I had shivers down my spine. I call Spike.

"Spike there's a hit on me. I do not know who put the hit on me but I just crap myself."

"Theres a hit on you? You didn't have to tell me you just crap yourself."

"Sorry." I reply.

"Return to the Bebop the longer you stay in one place the better chance they'll have to carry out the hit." said Spike.

"Who's got a hit on them?" I hear Marcus's voice in the background.

"No one." he hangs up. I start heading back and I see a bar.

"I am a little thirsty." I walk in the bar and I sit down on a stool. "Bartender pass me a beer." the bartender pours me a pint and slides it to me. The door opens and a girl walks through. I turn around and I just got hypnotized. She sits down.

"Martini please shaken not stirred." she looks at me. "You see something that you like big boy?" she swats her long purple hair away from her face.

"Um uh." I take a sip of my beer. I turn my head away. She chuckles.

"You're not from here are you?" she asks.

"Yeah I am from Eastwood city."

"The asteroid city?" she asks. She Scotches a little bit towards me.

"Yeah whats your name?" I ask.

"Jasmin Valentine." she replied. My eyebrow goes up. "What's yours?"

"Billy Eastwood." I said a little hesitantly. She scooches a little bit more to me.

"So you're the Eastwood boy I heard about." I'm getting a little bit uneasy with her being so close to me she has some massive jugs she is hot. "What? You haven't been with a girl like me before?"

"It's just that I think I heard about your mom."

"Faye Valentine? I know how she can make men a little bit nervous in fact she scared a man out with a MP5 sub-machine gun while he was at second based with me." she feels up my leg I shake a little.

"Somebody is a little excited." she leans over and kisses me on the lips. Minutes later we are at her apartment making out and she is stripping me out of my clothes and I am doing the same to her. She pushes me on the bed. She gets on top. She looks at a window behind her. She pulls out a 9mm pistol out of her pantyhose and fires a shot at a gleam at a window and kills a sniper.

"That's why you always need to carry protection kid."

"What the?!"

"I'm your new bodyguard Billy." she gets off and dresses up she tosses me my clothes. "We will continue later." she winks I grab my suitcase with my assault rifle. We walk out of the apartment. We hop on the motorcycle she was riding and we take off.

"Alright where's your ship?" she asks while shes driving.

"It's in a near by hanger." she turns left then right and couple minutes later we arrive at the hanger where the Bebop is.

"You own the Bebop? I've always wanted to travel on the Bebop."

"Spike I'm here." I said. Spike is sitting on a crate listening to music and he looks up.

"Billy let's get out of he-" he looks at Jasmin. _Is she Faye's daughter? _

"Oh Spike this is Jasmin Valentine you most likely met her mom. Jasmin is gonna be my new body guard even though I don't need one." she puts an arm around me.

"Don't worry Billy will be in my capable hands." she said.

"Right..." said Spike we're on the ship and in space. Spike walks to me. "Listen up Billy I hate three things kids, pets and women with attitude now the only reason I am letting Jasmin fly with us is because I worked with her mom that clear?"

"OK that's fine with me." I said. Jasmin is lying on a couch in the sitting room reading a magazine and drinking pop. She looks up at Spike walking off to the shower.

"My mom has told me a lot of stories about you." Spike stops.

"Not surprised what did she say?"

"She told me the time you took on some psycho assassin that can float while you were a mummy. Pierrot Le Fou was his name I think."

"He was a psycho and he got what was coming to him...Death." he walks off.

"Hmm Spike Spiegel I think I am going to like him." she goes back to reading.

_See you in space cowboy..._


	3. Session 3 Through the Fire and the Flame

Session 3: Through the Fire and Flames

"Hey Billy?! You got any food in this rust bucket?!" said Jasmin as she slammed the fridge door.

"No and I need to get my own fighter ship." I said. "You'll never know when you need one." I said as I lay on the couch reading a magizine called 'Ships for the Soul' I see one ship that looks like the X-Wing from Star Wars but with only the lower wings and it has a black paint job with a red stripe down the middle.

"Do you even know how to fly a single person ship?" she asks.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the guy who won the Eastwood 500 by one second." I reply.

"What happen to your last ship?" she asks.

"In the last Eastwood 500 some bastard clip my wing passing me and made me crash."

"That sucks."

_We are arriving Titan in 5 minutes._

"That is where the dealership is." I said to Jasmin. We arrive on Titan and we walk out of the ship.

"Spike you could probably use a new ship since you don't have your Swordfish." I said. Spike has some sort of remote and presses the button and a garage on the Bebop opens up and reveals the Swordfish.

"And I thought the dealer was ripping me off." I said. Jasmin and I head to the dealership on Titan. We arrive at the dealership and I walk to the ship I saw in the magizine. I walk around it inspecting every bit of it. The dealer walks up to us.

"Walked up to it as soon as you came in eh?" he asked.

"Yeah I love this ship twin machine guns, 3 rocket launchers on each wing, one of the fastest single person ship in the galaxy and terrific gas mileage."

"So you want to buy it or tell me everything I know right now?" me and the dealer chuckle. I hand him my card and he slides it down the machine he is holding.

"Ok thank you Mr...Eastwood? You're not Grieg's son right?"

"Yeah I am." I reply.

"You know what? I owe your dad so many favors I am going to give this to you for free along with free supply of ammunition and rockets." he said.

"No I can't do that." I said. Jasmin bumps my arm.

"Don't you know a good deal when you hear one?" asks Jasmin.

"Since you owe my dad so many favors I accept your offer." he shakes my hand.

"Thank you Mr. Eastwood tell your dad I did you this favor." he said. He hands me the keys to the ship and we move it to the Bebop. On the way there we did some grocery shopping and we arrive at the hanger.

"Nice ship what do you call this?" asks Spike.

"The Enforcer ain't she a bute?" I ask.

"Yeah pretty bad ass." said Spike. Marcus walks out and sees the ship.

"Dayam I love this ship!" he walks up to it and feels the ship.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Now lets put this baby in the Bebop." We load the ship into the Bebop and we leave Titan.

"This reminds me. I left my ship on Jupiter's moon." said Jasmin. I look at her.

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

"I was busy saving your ass." she replies.

"Ok we'll go back to Jupiter's moon." I walk over to the control panel and I enter the corordanants to Jupiter's moon. It's close by so it didn't take long to get there. We arrive at the hanger on Jupiter's moon we search the hanger.

"I found my ship!" she waves us over.

"This is Faye's ship." said Spike.

"It's my ship now. My mom gave it to me. Now lets load my ship into the Bebop." we push and pull the ship into the Bebop and take off. I'm lying on the couch I turn on the TV.

"Howdy y'all welcome Big Cash Bounty I am Dante Williams and this is my partner in crime Jessy Rose!" said a dark long haired man with a mustache wearing a cowboy outfit as he points to a red head girl with a cowgirl outfit on. 

"Today we have a great line of bounties just begging to be captured right Dante?" she asks.

"That's right Jessy! We got the notorious outlaw Will Rogers wanted for smuggling grade A drugs from planet to planet. A womping ten thousand woolongs is being rewarded for his capture."

"Wow I would like to go after that guy myself!" says Jessy.

"Well you know what to do get out there and get that bastard!" said Dante. "This is Big Cash Bounty wishing all you bounty hunters..."

"Happy hunting!" said Dante and Jessy toghether. I turn off the TV.

"Ten thousand woolongs is chump change compared to what I chase." suddenly the ship rumbled and I fall out of my couch. "What was that?!" Spike runs in the room.

"Space pirates!" said Spike. I run to the window and I see a ship fly by. I run to the garage with my ship and I enter my ship The Enforcer and Spike opens the door and I take off. One of the pirate ships start chasing me and firing his machine guns at me but I do some fancy manuvers to avoid them. I dive down sharply and the pirate fallows I do a barrel roll and I go up I see a meteor and I quickly move to the right and the pirate crashes into the meteor.

"How you like them apples biznatch?!" a pirate comes towards me from the front and I fire a barrage of machine gun fire and I destroy a wing on his ship and he does a barrel roll past me just barely touching my ship and crashes into another meteor. "Yeehaw! Ride em' cowboy! Get some!" I start chasing another pirate he tries to lose me but I stay on his tail.

"Boggie is on my ass and I can't shake him!" says the pirate. "Who the hell is this guy?!" my computer screen locks on the pirate's ship and I launch a missle he tries to fly away but the missle keeps following him. "May day! May day! Ah!" the missle collides with the ship and turns him into a fire ball and I fly through it.

"Yippie-kai-yay mother fuckas! Woo! What a rush!" I said as I did couple of barrel rolls and head back to the Bebop. Spike was standing at the hanger in a space suit when I arrive. I land and the door closes and oxeygen is restored in the garage. I get out of the ship.

"You did good for your first time." said Spike as he patted me on the back.

"Thanks Spike." I said. Jasmin walks into the garage.

"That was some pretty fancy flying Billy." said Jasmin.

"Well when your dad is rich he can afford the best flying coach. I still have addrenelin puming through my vains."

"I know what you mean." said Spike.

"Wheres Marcus?" I ask.

"He's looking up some confidential info on Will Rogers." replied Jasmin. I walk into the living room and I see Marcus on a computer with gloves and helmet.

"Marcus buddy hows the search coming along?" I said.

"Well I did find some vital info Will Rogers has a base somewhere on Earth."

"Earth huh?" I said. "We could use some extra cash for more weapons I guess I can go after a low life like him." I said as I lean on the chair. Spike is entering the corordanants for Earth. I walk into Jasmin's room and Jasmin is sitting on the bed listening to music.

"Hey Jasmin I been wondering about that little situation on Jupiter's moon in the apartment."

"That was all professional I needed to be near you so I could protect you." said Jasmin.

"C'mon there must have been some kind of connection in that kiss." I said.

"There could have been." said Jasmin.

"I hate it when girls play with my emotions. I was really hoping there was something in that kiss. I actually thought you could be the girl for me." I said as I walked out. Jasmin sighed and continue listening to her music. We arrived on Earth I looked outside. "Man this scene is depressing." I said as a looked at the rubel and debris.

"It's gonna be hard trying to find Will Rogers on this planet." said Jasmin. I get in my ship and start searching with Jasmin who is in her ship.

"Jasmin I doubt there was nothin in that kiss." I said in the radio.

"Will you just drop it Billy?" asked Jasmin.

"Incoming!" I shout before a R.P.G hits Jasmin's wing.

"Ah damn it!" she starts spiraling.

"Jasmin!" I said. She lands on the ground. She's undamaged but I can't say the same thing about the ship. Some men in camoflauge start coming out of the rubel with machine guns. I did a u-turn and swoop down and fire my machine guns and killed some of the men as the others scrambled out of the area. I land on a smooth area and I take my DH 22 assault rifle with me. Men keep coming out of nowhere.

"Die cowboy!" said a thug who tries to punch me but I blocked the punch with one arm I drop my assault rifle and grab his arm with the other then throw him down. He gets back up and tries to kick me but I block it with my arm.

"Ow! It feels like I just kicked a brick wall!" I punch him with my free hand and he goes flying. While he's in mid-air I pick up my assault rifle and fire a burst of gun fire at 3 men running towards me and I killed them. I make it to Jasmin's ship which is upside down.

"Hey Billy a little help." said Jasmin while she's upside down. I grab one part of the ship and the other and I pulled it down with my cyborg strength till it's right side up. She opens the door and steps out he foot clips the ship on the way out which makes her trip but I catch her. She looks at me.

"I didn't notice your yellow eyes." she said.

"They used to be blue." I said. I hear a gun's hammer being pulled back. I look behind me and I see a gun in my face. "Talk about a romantic vibe killer." I said. We're in handcuffs that were stoled from the police station that was destroyed from the gate crash I am wearing special cyborg handcuffs though. We enter in a building and I see crates of drugs everywhere.

"So good for you to join us!" said a voice from nowhere. A blue eyed white long haired man stepped out of the shadows. I try to brake the handcuffs. "Don't try to get out those are made out of special steel designed to hold cyborgs."

"How did you know I was a cyborg?" I ask.

"Please you think I don't watch the news and use the internet? Billy Eastwood age 22 piseces born on March 16, father is Grieg Eastwood owner of Eastwood city mother is Diana Ross a computer program designer. You're a ship racer and winner of the Eastwood 500 you were the youngest man to win such a event." he said.

"I see you've brushed up on some history." I feel a pinch on my back I look behind me and I see a needle in my back with a guy pushing down on the button of the syringe. "What did you just do to me?!" I see a bunch of wild colors and the room is spinning.

"Billy! You bastard what did you to him?!" she scream at Will. I start seeing everything all slow.

"I gave him a taste of my drug it's a cousin of the notorious Red Eye drug." I struggle to brake the cuffs and I'm finally able to I lashed at a thug and brake his neck. A thug tries to hit me with a electric baton but I catch it with my hand and I brake it and punch the thug so hard he died when my fist impacted I jump up and I tackled Will Rogers and I beat him sensless. Jasmin finally gets free after picking the lock with a hair clip and pulls me off of Will.

"Billy! Billy stop it!" said Jasmin. I stop and I sit down. She picks up Will by the collar. "Where's the anti-drug?!"

"To avoid another beating I'll give you the anti-drug." he hands a vile to Jasmin and she punches Will across the face and knocks him out. She gives me the vile and I drink the anti-drug and my vision goes back to normal.

"I got a headache." I said as I put my hand on my forehead I black out and faint. Jasmin calls Spike.

"Spike we got Will and we're heading back to the Bebop." said Jasmin.

"Roger that." said Spike. I wake up on the couch in the Bebop with a blanket and pillow behind my head. Spike walks in the room.

"Billy how you feeling?" asked Spike.

"Like I just got smacked in the face by a frying pan. How did I get here?" I asked.

"Jasmin brought you here." said Spike as he walks out of the room. I drifted back to sleeep.

_See you in space cowboy..._


	4. Session 4 Message in a Bottle

Session 4: Message in a Bottle

I wake up on the couch in the living room on the Bebop I roll out of the couch and I stand up. I walk by Spike's room and I see Spike practicing some martial arts. I look at the style of Spikes martial arts how fluid it is how relaxed it is it looks like tai chi mixed with kung fu. He looks at me.

"Hey do you mind? I am concentrating." he said.

"I really want to learn your fighting style if I learn your fighting style and combine it with my own I will be totally invincible." I said.

"You really want to learn my fighting style?" he asks. I nod yes. He does a swift leg sweep I trip and land on my back.

"Ow..." I said. My cell phone rings. "This is Billy talk to me."

"Yeah this is Richard Flankheart I got an important mission for you."

"I'm not an secret agent." I said.

"You think that info is going to be givin to you for free?" he asks.

"Wait a minute..." I start.

"His name is Amir Rasheed. He has stolen some very important data concerning new gate plans if those plans get into the wrong hands the gates can be hacked and be used for terrorist purposes. He has recently purchase tickets for a gate cruise to travel to an asteroid city where we believe to sell the plans to the highest bidder. The spaceport corodanants will be sent to your cell now."

"If I refuse?" I ask.

"You know the old saying. I can tell you but then I have to kill you. Ciao..." he hangs up.

"I wonder what he meant by that." I ask myself. Spike helps me up.

"Who was that?" asks Spike.

"Richard Flankheart I have to do a favor for him." My text message ring tone goes off and I look at it. "I'm going out in the Enforcer Spike so I see ya when I am done." I walk to the garage and I hop in the Enforcer and take off. I enter in the corodanants into my ship's autopilot computer. I got my trusty DH 22 assault rifle behind my seat and my 9mm in my holster. I wake up at the spaceport I get out of the ship.

"Good day sir would you like val let parking?" asks the val let guy.

"Yeah sure here you go." I give him a couple of woolongs and the keys and he flies to the parking lot. I walk into the building. Its a pretty big place. My text message ring tone goes off and I see a picture of a spiky black haired man with green hair.

"Must be Rasheed." I look around I show the picture on the cell phone to people to see if they saw him. I continue walking and I bump into a guy carrying a suitcase. "Hey sorry...Rasheed!" I pull my pistol out and put it in his face. He punches me in the gut and starts to run. I recover and aim for him to avoid casualties. I fire a shot and get him in the lower back of his leg.

"Ah god damn it!" he falls and roll he gets up. I run towards him and do a jump kick but he moves out of the way I kick the wall and make a hole in it. He tries to punch me but I block it I trip him using the leg sweep I learn from Spike.

"How you like that bitch?" He pulls out a revolver fires a shot but with my new eyes I manage to see it in slow motion and dodge it he got up and start running.

"Freeze asshole!" I see him limping to a spaceport ship he gets on it the doors almost close on me but I slide on my side and I get on the ship just in time. I look up and Rasheed somehow blended in the crowd. I start walking around and I see Rasheed in a seat he looks behind him and turns around.

"Excuse me sir but your gonna have to sit down we're about to take off." said the flight attendant." I sit down in an empty chair to not cause a scene. I keep looking at Rasheed he looks back at me. I point at my eyes with two fingers and point back at him. He shakes a little and turns back. During the flight Rasheed walks to the bathroom and my eyes are following him.

"Thanks for shooting my leg asshole."

"Anytime." I said. I flash my gun a little bit at him. We get off the ship he runs off and I chase after him.

"What the hell you want with me?!" he ask.

"Give me the suitcase with the plans!" 

"Never!" He fires his revolver at my foot but misses. Security tackles Rasheed. I pick up his suitcase. I walk away. I start looking for a ship ride back to where I was. I find a ship on the way back and I buy a ticket. I call Richard on my cell phone.

"You got the plans?" asked Richard.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good..." Suddenly men start coming out of nowhere with M4A1 assault rifles.

"Shit!" I said. Meanwhile at the Bebop.

"Wheres Billy?" asked Jasmin to Spike.

"Doing a favor for someone."

"And you let him leave without me?!" she shouted. "I'm being payed to protect him! He could be set up for an assassination attack right now!" Back at the spaceport I am fighting multiple opponents at once with my pistol. My phone rings I pick it up.

"This is Billy!" I fire a shot.

"Billy where are you?!" asks Jasmin "Have you been shot?!"

"Not yet!" I fire a shot and it hits an assassin's leg and I fire another shot in his face when he is down. "I've been doing most of the killing right now!" I kick a guy in the face then shoot him when he is on the ground. "But I can use some back up track my signal to get to me!"

"I got the signal!" says Marcus. Jasmin looks at the computer screen. She writes down the corodanants and runs to her ship and hops in and enters the corodanants into the auto pilot.

I put my foot on the wall and push myself up and kick a man across the face with the same foot. I fire a shot and hits a guy in the right shoulder and he spins around and drops his assault rifle and falls down. I swipe kick a man trying to attack me with a knife and stomp on his face and kill him. I punch a man in the stomach and send him flying and he hits a pillar on the head and spins and lands on the ground.

"Yeah I'm a white Bruce Lee bitches!" I fire a shot and it hits an assassin's assault rifle and knocks it out of his hand. I press the clip release button and catch the empty clip I throw my discarded clip the assassin's face when caught off guard I run towards him and jump kick him and knock him down. Machine gun fire comes through the glass and kills the remaining assassins.  
"Jasmin!" I shout happily. She flies through the window and hops out of the ship. An assassin tries to attack with a sword but she kicks him in the face.

"Get in the ship!" she shouts. I fire a shot at an assassin and get in the ship with Jasmin. After we take off she slaps my face. "You idiot assassins are gunning for you and you did a favor for a man who could be after you?" meanwhile back at Richard Flankheart's office.

"It's been done." said Richard to a man in the shadows.

"Good." The mystery man fires a shot from his silenced 9mm pistol and kills Richard. We're back at the Bebop.

"Now listen up Mr. Eastwood I am protecting your ass so you should do as I say!" she says really angrily.

"I don't know why your so mad at me I did pretty well against those assassins. I didn't even get injured. I don't need a bodyguard." I stand up and walk out the room and into my room. I lay down on the bed. "When will this shit end?" My cell phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"And I looked, behold a pale horse: and his name that sat upon him was Death, and Hell followed with him...See ya soon." The man chuckled in a sinister voice and he hung up. I look at my cell phone.

"This is Richards phone number...That bastard! He killed Richard!" I accidentally brake my cell phone with my cybernetic arms when I clenched my fist. "Well then lets see who Death will visit first." I point my finger like a gun. "Bang bang."

_See you in space cowboy..._


	5. Session 5: Starship Scramble

Session 5: Starship Scramble

"We got no confirm ID of the group of people who rushed in to save the hostages from rogue agent Shiro Mitsorugi but one of the witness say it is rising young bounty hunter Billy Eastwood and veteran bounty hunter Spike Spiegel." said a news reporter.

"Spike, Spike!" said a red headed girl wearing goggles in a high voice. She falls over and a old welsh corgi licks her face. "Spike, Spike is alive Ein!" the dog barks. In the building. I fire a shot at a terrorist holding an AK-47 it hits him in the chest and it kills him.

"Shiro! Your under arrest!" I shout.

"You bounty hunters really annoy me!" says Shiro. He holds up a button. "I got tons of C4 rigged to this building!" I suddenly get a screen in my eye.

"Hi, hi! This is "Radical" Edward!" said Edward.

"Who are you and what the hell you doing in my eye!" I shout.

"I hacked into your cybernetic eye! I'll be helping you out like an angel on your shoulder!" I fire a shot at Shiro's hand with the detonator and drops it. He grabs his hand.

"What the hell man!" He backs up.

"Get out of my eye damn it!" I shout. Spike looks at me like I am crazy.

"Tell Spike, Spike this is Edward he knows who I am!" the screen closes.

"Who were you talkin to?" Spike asks.

"Some crazy girl named Edward." I replied. His eyebrow lifts up.

"Hey my fricken hand is bleeding!" Shiro shouts. I put my own cuffs on Shiro and drag him out. The cameras start coming in.

"Mr Eastwood! Mr. Eastwood! This is channel 5 news I need to have a report from you!" says a news reporter. 

"Channel 6 wants an interview with the young bounty hunter!" says another reporter. The same screen pops up on my eye.

"You're pretty popular Billy!" says Edward.

"Well when you're the son of a billionaire you can be very popular." I replied.

"Ask where Edward is." says Spike.

"Spike wants to know where you are." I say.

"Tell Spike, Spike that I am in a warehouse couple of miles where you are."

"Shes in a warehouse a couple miles from here."

"Lets collect our bounty and we'll visit Edward." We put Shiro in the police cruiser and the police swipe our cards through the machine. We walk to the ware house where Ed was and out of nowhere a welsh corgi jumps on me. It licks my face.

"Ein!" said Spike as he pet the dog on the head.

"Ein Jr. to be exact!" said Ed.

"Oh this supposed to be one of his puppies?" ask Spike.

"Yep, yep!" replies Ed. The dog barks. We go back to the Bebop with Edward. Edwards see Jasmin hanging out near the Bebop.

"Faye, Faye!" says Edward.

"Faye is my mom my name is Jasmin." replies Jasmin. "Who are you?" asks Jasmin.

"Some call me "Radical" Edward but you can just call me Ed, Jazz, Jazz!" replies Ed.

"Just call me Jasmin." we take off in the Bebop. Marcus is typing something on the computer.

"Let me see what your doing!" says Edward.

"No!" says Marcus.

"Please!"

"Kiss my black ass!" He pushes Ed off him. Ed walks away and Marcus continues typing then gets jump kicked in the face by Ed. "Ow damn it!" he crawls away. She cracks her knuckles.

"Time for work!" she types really fast. "The computer is my eyes and I guess that's the same for Billy!" in my room. I get a screen in my eye. "I can update your eyes with special abilities!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." I reply. I start to see green and the light gets really bright. "My eyes!" I rub them but I still see green.

"Night vision eyes cool huh? Also I got you these!" I start to see bright colors. "Thermal vision! I can also make you see through security cameras!"

"Awesome. That'll be useful." I reply.

"Exactally!" she says. My eyes go back to normal.

"Thanks Ed."

"No problem Billy!" The screen closes. I walk out of the room. Ein Jr. tries to climb up my leg and whimpers. "What you want Ein?"

"Ein wants some food!" she walks over and pulls out a treat. The dog sniffs the treat and eats it. Suddenly the alarm goes off. 

"Crap now what! I said. I rush to the computer.

_Hostile ships coming in from the north east. _says the computer. 

"Scramble!" I shout. Jasmin sits up from her bed and Spike stops in mid-kick. We rush to our ships and we take off. 6 Ships come in really fast.

"Let's rumble!" I shout. I switch my ship from travel to battle mode. The rockets come out and my machine guns load up. "I'll take the first two!" Two ships come towards me and they turn left and I follow them. Spike and Jasmin take on the other two. I fire my machine guns at them but they fly in a circle formation which makes me miss.

"You think you're smart huh? Targeting computer activate!" My screen blinks and a square zooms in on the enemy ship and a circle zooms in the square and the computer says target locked. I fire a missile and the missile closes in and the missile hits the wing witch sends it in a barrel roll and explodes. The other ship does a u-turn and barrages me with machine gun and missile fire but I do a barrel roll and dodge the missiles and bullets, he flies past me and I do a sharp turn to follow him. He flies past meteors trying to make me crash but I fly past them. I fire my machine guns and got the back of the ship and make hm go down and crash into a meteor.

"Somebody get this bastard off my ass!" shouts Jasmin. A beam comes from the side and destroys the enemy ship.

"I got your back Jasmin!" says Spike. I see the last one I follow him.

"You get your ass back here!" I shout at him. I fire my machine guns at him but he dodges them. I chase him and I follow him to his ship.

"Holy shit! Thetas one massive ship!" I said. I do a u-turn before they get a lock on me. "Abort! Abort!"

"Whats wrong Billy?" asks Jasmin. 

"One big ass ship!" I reply. The ship fires it's guns at us. "Evasive maneuvers!" I start doing some fancy maneuvering I do a quick barrel roll and the bullets miss me. I start seeing things in slow motion. Rockets come towards me I turn my ship and I fire my machine guns and destroy the rockets. I look to the side and see Jasmin avoiding some rockets. I turn my ship and I fire my machine guns at the rockets coming towards her and I destroy them.

"Thanks Billy!" says Jasmin. We head back to the Bebop and I rush to the computer.

"Activate defense system!" I press the button and a force field appears around the Bebop and Jasmin and Spike get in the turrets and aim at the ship. "Enemy ships coming in from the north get ready!" the ships show up in Spike and Jasmin's sights.

"Fire at will!" I shout. Jasmin and Spike barrage the ships with turret fire. 

"They're fast!" said Jasmin.

"Who are these guys?" asks Spike. 

"Must be assassins." I reply. "It seems as if most of the galaxy is gunning for me." I said to myself. Ed is on the computer.

"Don't worry, Ed will take care of this!" she types something and the big ship's lights turn off and the ship starts to go down the other ships start going down as well. "Ha ha! Check mate!" I type in corodanants to the nearest gate so we can escape. We go through the gate and come out the other side. I lay down on my chair.

"Phew we made it." I get out of my chair. Spike is standing at the door.

"Good work captain Eastwood." he said. I smile a little. "I think you prove yourself worthy of learnin my fighting style. Show up in the living room at 8:30 A.M." I nod. I go in my bed room and lay down in my bed to go to sleep.

_See you in space cowboy..._


End file.
